


This Whipping Boy Done Wrong

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Gladion and Wicke confront Lusamine, ready to say that they're leaving and in love. Lusamine already knows about what they've been doing, and knows how to make sure her son stays right where he is. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Lusamine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	This Whipping Boy Done Wrong

"I'm going with her," Gladion said, putting a foot forward. It had taken weeks of coaching and effort to get Gladion to this point, to get him to the level of courage and confidence where he was truly ready to put a foot forward and do something about all of this, struggling to find a good way to express himself and deal with all of this. "I love her, and I'm going to be happier with her."

Wicke stood with her hands on Gladion's shoulders, the older woman nodding in firm agreement behind Gladion, ready to defend him and stand up for everything he was saying, prepared to do whatever it took to express the confidence and frustration behind these words. She knew there was a lot to answer for in this situation, but she was fully prepared to do it. To do anything it took. "You can't stop us, Lusamine," she said. "Gladion has made his choice, and so have I." She wanted to do the right thing. It was apparent to her, as apparent as anything could be, that Gladion was not happy under his mother's heel. Neither was Lillie. Lusamine was deranged and completely out of her mind, and Wicke had already smuggled Lillie to safety. Now, she'd take Gladion with her.

Lusamine stared. She was furious and silent, watching them stand before her as though they had even a shred of ground to stand on. There was a still, terrifying fury in the way she simply stood before them, staring them down and wondering exactly how to act and speak. Her breaths were tight and her limbs were so stiff as to seem utterly frozen. "Do you really believe in what you're doing?" she asked, voice slow, harsh. "Do you believe in taking a mother's son from him? I thought better of you, Wicke."

"That's not what's going on here and you know it," Wicke said. She refused to let her fear show, refused to give Lusamine any signs of weakness, knowing those would be her undoing. "Gladion can make his own decisions, and he's decided that he wants to leave with me. Why can't you respect that?"

"Wicke and I are in love, and we want to start a life together somewhere else." Gladion stood by it. His lines were all taught to him. Coached. He needed this help to stand up to his other, and Wicke had worked hard to get him here, to get him ready. But now, the time was his, and he was prepared to do whatever it took. "I wish you could be happy for us."

"I wish you weren't such a fucking disappointment." Lusamine pushed forward, staring at them both. "Wicke, you're a fool for thinking that your son wants you because he loves you. You're just indulging in his fetish."

Wicke tightened up in fury. "He need someone who shows him affection. That's not a fetish, and you are a terrible mother for thinking that you aren't neglecting your children by--" The harsh swing of a hand smacking across her cheek silenced Wicke. She was furious, offended, and absolutely not prepared for any of what hit her so hard. "How dare you!"

"How dare you?" Lusamine asked. She slapped the other cheek, and shoved Wicke away from her son. "You known nothing about being a mother, and he doesn’t realize that, but that's what he wants from you. I have cameras in the room, Wicke. I know you've been defiling my son, and I know he asked you to call him 'mommy'. Why do you think that is?" She grabbed Gladion by the hair next, twisting her grip in it. "Do you want your mommy, boy? Do you want mommy to touch your big cock and make you feel good?" She growled, dragging him several feet over and pushing him toward a table. "Bend over and drop your pants, boy."

Gladion winced and struggled, the frustrated punk having absolutely no idea how to respond to this. "Mom, wait, stop th--"

"Your pants," she growled again, tugging at his hair once more. "Off with them. Get them off. If you want to be a sick, sick little boy, I will give you what you want." The harshness was only going to worsen as she imposed her will upon him. Lusamine knew what she was after, and she was merciless in pursuing it, seeking his ruin and seeking the chance to break down his resistance and push him to a state of complete fucking panic far beyond sense or normalcy.

He did it. He didn't understand what was happening or what his mother's angle was, but he dropped his pants, accepting this with shaky, hopeless expressions of guilt and need. "Please, mom. I just want to go. This shouldn't be a fight."

"You want your fucking mommy?" Lusamine asked. She didn't care. Dropping to her knees and spreading his cheeks apart, she decided to show off to him what she was willing to do to humiliate and wear down Gladion's resistance. "Here's your fucking mommy." Burying her face into his ass, Lusamine was hardly gentle and certainly in no way tender or affectionate with what she wanted. She was determined to push him to a state of surrender and pressure so much more overwhelming than he was possibly prepared to handle, but she didn't care. With a shameless shove forward, Lusamine started in on licking his ass hole, throwing herself right into a pleasure and a fever as detached from normalcy or reason as could be. She wanted him to learn, wanted him to break.

"Mom!" Gladion hollered. The feeling of the hot, wet muscle pressing against his hole evoked a whole lot of feelings that he was in no way prepared to handle, but the sensations left little sense or patience or time for any of this. He sucked down nervous breaths, trembling under the embarrassment of this sensation. The treatment wasn't something he felt in any way emotionally prepared to face, struggling now under the weight of dawning attention and focus, a pressure that no reason or calm behind any of this. The pleasure was simply there, and his guilt hit him without sense.

"Lusamine, stop this. He's your son!" Wicke stood there baffled, but ultimately helpless. An impotent, accepting mess who simply watched this happen, doing virtually nothing to pull them apart or act to stop this. She showed herself to be utterly toothless in doing anything about this, standing in wait and simply not providing any response or sensible reply to this. She was simply letting t happen, letting them indulge in the chaos and weirdness of something that didn't make a lot of sense. But there it was.

"Exactly. Mine! My son!" Lusamine's fingers dug in tighter. "Not yours, even if you let him call you mommy. Even if you let him suck on your breasts and coddle him." A bizarre, frenzied jealousy and burning pressure hit her without much sense to it. She was delirious and distant, a frazzled wreck trying to work through things she was completely incapable of processing. Not with how far gone she was. Lusamine was already a complete mess, a disaster of a woman devoid of sense or understanding in this shameless state, and now she was in pursuit of something even harsher, seeking to indulge in her darkest, most wicked of wants. "My son. Mine to do this to. Do you like this, boy?"

The tongue lapping at his ass hole did genuinely bring Gladion an excitable, spectacular mess of pleasures so much more intense than he could bear. The pleasures had a funny way of zeroing in on what he needed most in the shame that spiraled through him. "Yes," he whined, unable to argue against it. The swirls and slithers of the wriggling digit against his hole was incredible, and he was hopeless in the face of these needy sensations, pulsating rushes of want and concern that left him no time at all to deal with any of this. She had him where she wanted him, pinned under the fever and confusion of the pleasure hitting him.

"Not what I want to hear," Lusamine said, eyes narrowing. She pushed her tongue in deeper, catching Gladion off guard as she groped his cheeks, holding him tightly and imposing herself with the utmost pressure. "Do you like this, boy?" She wanted a very specific answer, and she knew that it was one he was just burning to give.

"Yes, mommy." Gladion had a deep mommy kink built in utter shame on the reality of how shit a mother Lusamine was to him. He absolutely had run to Wicke because she was a buxom motherly figure who was sweet and soft to him. Wicke knew it, too; she was taking advantage of his clear need for a mother figure in trying to pull him away from Lusamine. She did love him, but she played into what she knew would make him love him in turn. His mommy kink was something to play on and prey on. She took advantage of his needs and his desperation, winding him up to give in to her guidance and trust her more than he trusted Lusamine.

But Lusamine acting out like this was never something Wicke could have imagined. She watched as the woman ate her sons' ass, a sloppy and ferocious show of attention that only seemed more and more ludicrous by the second. She wasn't subtle or controlled in how she moved, wasn't for a moment patient in what she sought. Lusamine wanted to make her son into a plaything who would come running back to her, and she did that by undermining everything Wicke had built up with him. There was a raw simplicity to all of this, built on the idea that with each passing second, Gladion would hand her more and more of what she craved. No hesitation, no restraint, no moment where he could even pretend to not be falling ever deeper into what she craved from him.

She kept her hand off of his cock. "Mommy will make you feel so much better than that nasty woman trying to take you way from me," she moaned out in wanton delight, her sloppy tonguing of his hole bringing him to increasingly more hopeless expressions of noise. Hopeless, dizzy noise. Little else. Everything that Lusamine did was a show of senseless attention pushing him to fall further and further into her clutches, and Lusamine knew that with each passing second, she could show him worse and worse. There would be no mercy, and she was determined to see this all through, to make sure he fell into a state devoid of reason or sense.

Gladion couldn't deal with it. He gripped the table tighter, moaning in hopeless expressions of a bizarre surrender her was powerless against. "Mommy," he whined, falling into a state of bizarre sexual desperation. His mommy kink had been born from needing an affectionate, maternal figure, but that had only primed him to have an avenue where now his real mother showering him in affection, even if it was so wrong to be given, brought him a strange sort of just what he needed. It felt too goo to make sense of, and each step of the way, Gladion fell further, embracing the growing embarrassment and frustration of accepting this all. It was more than he could help, more than Gladion had any hope of pushing back against. He needed it too badly, and he was hopelessly unable to resist it another moment.

With a hopeless expression of pure satisfaction, Gladion crashed. Unable to fight this nay longer, he came hard, moaning out in reckless, wanton exploration of the things he needed most, quivering and bending under this embarrassment, completely unable to do anything in his own defense or to stand up for what was taking him. Lusamine pushed him over the line, and Gladion succumbed utterly, giving in to the chaos and allowing it to burn him up from within. His untouched cock erupted all over the floor, his voice rising in panic and fury as the desperate heat hit him much too strongly to help.

"Good boy," Lusamine moaned, and gave one final lick up the cleft of his ass. "Mm, are you ready to behave now, little boy? Are you ready to be good for mommy? If you leave, I won't be able to eat your ass anymore." She planted kisses onto him. Her deranged treatment briefly saw the boiling fury give way to a more twisted sort of expression, still anger, still fire, but tempered by a slightly more contained belief that she could get him to give up to her in different ways. Lusamine was confident in this expression of harsh indulgence, and she was eager to take him ever further toward ruin.

"I... I shouldn't stay..." He looked over to his lover. Wicke stood there looking heartbroken and nervous. She looked horrified by what she saw, wishing she could stand up against this, wishing she was better equipped to tackle any of the problems now standing so sharply out. "I can't."

Lusamine wasn't going to take that for an answer. She remained harsh. Placid. Stern. "Dumb little boy," she said. As Gladion tried to rise past her, she ignored him, instead shoving him right back down over the table, but this time seizing a Pokeball from her hip. "I'm not going you an option. You will learn to behave, and you will stay right where I want you to." She sent out her Lopunny. "Fuck him."

Lusamine's Lopunny was four feet of furious, puffy-chested, overcompensatory masculinity. An effeminate-looking boy with a huge cock and a lot of pent-up issues. He was a rescue on the part of the Foundation, and he perpetually had issues that needed to be worked out. And which now, his trainer told him to work out on her son's ass hole. he didn't hesitate, and suddenly every inch of his fat cock was begging entrance into Gladion's hole as Lusamine held his face flat down against the table to make sure he wouldn't do anything about it. He was forwards, greedy, prepared to immediately do anything and everything he could to get what he wanted.

"No!" Wicke shouted, stepping forward and deciding this was enough. "Don't do that to him. He's still your son, and--no, hey, get off of me!" Lusamine sent out her Bewear, who didn't even need to be told what to do as she seized Wicke by the arms and tugged her up off of the ground, effortlessly holding her in the air to restrain her.

"It's so big. Please, don--" Gladion didn't know what to say. "Why is this so much? Mom, get him off of me." But he wasn't for a moment able to deal with it. Having his ass eaten in preparation for a Pokemon to fuck was the sort of strange twist he wasn't ready for, and the fact Lopunny's cock was so big only made it worse, only added to the pressures rising inside of him. he fumbled harder through this, struggling to deal with how hard these burning heats came crashing down upon him, and every step of the way, he was just powerless against it. Lopunny was intent on using him no matter what he did, and the reality was that Lusamine wasn't going to do anything to stop that.

"You will learn how to take it," Lusamine said. "You'll be a good boy and let mommy's Pokemon fuck your tight ass, because you are going to be a fucktoy for her and any of her Pokemon that she decides deserve some fun. Do you understand?" She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, somewhere between domineering and supportive in her continued derangement, an insane show of pressures that wore the boy down to nothing, pushed him to learn the hard way what frantic explorations of utter panic and hopeless fever would mean for him. Gladion was stuck in a position where all he could do was fall further and further into surrender, a deepening rush of sensations that left no time for him to make sense of this all.

Gladion whined. The guilty sensations sweeping up through him from having Lopunny hammer into his ass with reckless greed was starting to get to him, starting to make him come around, guiltily, to a growing frenzy of satisfaction and need that left him utterly floored. He didn't feel capable of mounting a sensible argument against what followed, thrown deeper into a passion and a heat that left no time at all for rational thought. In its place was only surrender, only fire. Gladion was powerless to deal with the way that his mother dominated him, and he lost more and more ground with each second to what it offered.

"Now promise mommy that you're going to obey her from now on. That mommy is the only woman for you, you're never going to kiss that gross, cradle-robbing hag again, and you'll be a happy sex toy for her and all of her Pokemon."

"I'll be a good boy!" Gladion whined. "Mommy is the only woman I need. You. My real mommy. And you can od whatever you want to me. Your Pokemon, too." Gladion was being tamed by the overwhelming heat and pressure of this mistreatment, learning the hard way how good it felt, in the most twisted of ways, to have his ass dominated by a hung and vengeful Lopunny. There was no resisting these dawning pressures, no fighting off the pressures pushing his limit and bringing Gladion crashing down, ultimately, into a pleasure like nothing else.

Guilty and confused and utterly incapable of dealing with any of it, Gladion came, and he came hard. The best orgasm of his life awaited him as he fell into the embrace of his mother's continued brutality, a dominant harshness leaving him with little sense of how to pull himself out of this daze. This was too much, and in the depths of his hopeless desperation, he had no choice but to come undone. His cum once more splattered onto the floor, but this time, he felt himself overwhelmed by a greater need to give in. He was ready now. Ready to be tamed by his mother. Ready to be dominated. Lusamine had worn him down and brought him to a state where he'd accept whatever she demanded from him.

But not before Lopunny let loose a hot flood of cum into his hole, flooding his bowels and pushing him to learn the hard way what shaky sensations and desperate panics could continue to ravage Gladion. He was limp, confused, utterly defeated and lacking in a prayer of dealing with any of this in a constructive way, falling into a position where he was simply doomed to keep giving in.

Lusamine put her arms around Gladion. shaking under the confusion and guilt, he wrapped his arms around her too, whining, "Mommy," as he succumbed to the hopeless reality of what was happening. Off to the side, Wicke was openly shouting for him to stop. It didn't matter. "Mommy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, boy. You stupid, foolish little fucktoy. You'll learn your place, and you'll never try to hurt me again." She dragged him off the table and shoved him onto the floor, climbing up onto him. She didn't waste any time, getting her pants out of the way and forcing herself down onto his cock, impaling herself atop her son and starting to ride him. "Lopunny, fuck his mouth," she told him.

Gladion opened up for it, embracing the strange and feverish mess of confused heat continuing to take him. He was baffled, sore, but obedient now. Submissive. Ready to give in to whatever was asked of him, and that meant letting Lopunny ram his cock down his throat. Submissive and hopeless, he let it happen, let the wild thrusts into him start to wind him up and make him suffer. But he was home, and his mom was on top of hi. It was happy, so if that meant having to choke on a cock sand struggle his way trough pressures he was ill equipped to deal with, he would do it. They could be a happy family, and all he had to do was let some Pokemon fuck him.

Cackling in maniacal fever, Lusamine's shouts of, "My son is a submissive bitch who will take Pokemon cock to make me happy!" She wasn't supportive or affectionate in the least, but Gladion was a mentally worn down and confused boy with little left in him but weakness and acceptance. "Look at this, Wicke. Look at the one you 'love'. How weak he is. You were only ever a substitute for me, and clearly not a good one if he came running and accepted taking it up the ass if it meant he'd make me happy. This stupid boy only wanted my approval, and all you did was debase yourself and lose your position here for the opportunity to show me the secret to making him behave."

"You don't love him!" Wicked screamed. The tears running down her face said it all. She had lost him, and it was as clear as could be that Gladion wasn't coming with her. She had lost everything in her bid to save him, and now it was all being thrown back in her face. "He's your son, but you're only using him as a plaything. He's not a bargaining chip, he's a boy, and he's a boy you used to know how to love. You've changed, Lusamine!" Her fury only escalated. She was losing everything here, her miscalculated and hopelessly misaimed attempt to save Gladion instead leading her to struggle and stumble her way into losing him. Nothing about this was acceptable, but what hope did she have of doing anything about it? She was stuck here, wishing for reason where there was none, and her failures weighed ever heavier down upon her as she soaked in the shameful realization it was all over.

Gladion wasn't paying attention. He choked on the meaty prick forcing its way down his throat, spit bubbling around his lips, but it didn't matter if he was in a bad position. His mom was riding his cock. Every roll of her slender hips atop him brought Gladion the pleasures he had been so sorely without, brought him what he needed most. His mom loved him. He could feel it. He could appreciate it. Everything Lusamine did was a chance for her to show him that fact. To bring him a deeper excitement and realization about the reality of what she needed him to give into, and every step of the way, he met it with his utmost efforts.

Bouncing atop her son's cock was a power trip, and the physical sensation of friction and his cock moving in and out of her became secondary to the fact that she held utter control over him once more. Sex was a way to control Gladion, and she would derive her pleasure from her control over him more than form any direct sensations. She got what she wanted from him. Got everything. The burning desire and fever pushed harder, leaving him desolate and worn down. He was her bitch. "I'm going to get you a collar so that you can never sneak around where I'm not looking," she promised. "And if you're a good boy who puts it on and doesn't take it off, mommy will eat your ass every night, okay?" The deranged vacillation between venom and feverish condescension came on messier, rougher. All that Lusamine cared about was getting what she wanted, and she felt unstoppable as she brought him low, brought him to a level where he could do nothing about it.

The blistering pace Lopunny took his mouth with only got harder as Gladion’s throat got more and more used to such brutalities. The vigor and the fever came on messier, stronger, brutality and delight bringing on something that had him falling further. He'd learn to love Pokemon cock. He'd have to, because Lusamine had expectations now for him to give up to it constantly, to give in and succumb like a good slut who would know his place. It was pressure beyond his wildest imagination, and he was not as ready to handle it as he liked to believe he was, but he was fooling himself. Lying to himself about how well he could handle this all, and lying about how much his mother loved him.

With that completely hopeless panic and desire keeping him stuck and fixated and thinking only about giving in, Gladion was happy to lose control. With a hard, wild groan, he came hard, bucking upward and cumming into his mother, groaning through the wild satisfactions of letting go. He gave in to it, moaning through these dizzy delights and embracing utter pleasure. It felt too good to believe, as he creampied his mother and took the way she moaned for him and gave up hard to this pleasure too as the sign he was on the right path, giving in and succumbing hard to the most dreamy and dizzy of ecstasies. Gladion felt loved as she moaned, "Good boy."

Lopunny flooded his mouth with cum. Made him choke and struggle, flailing about. When the Pokemon pulled out, Gladion coughed and sputtered, desperate for air while heavy Pokemon cock smacked across his face. But it was all okay. His mom loved him. That made it all alright.

"Wicke, you're fired. You can't collect any of your belongings. I'm also having you arrested for sleeping with my son. You should know better. He's too young for you." Lusamine licked her lips. "Thank you for bringing him back to me. You should consider what I'm about to do to you a blessing; at least you'll live."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
